When a user begins to enter in a string by entering a character, it is conventional to predict what string the user intends to type, and to react by offering a possible next key to the user based on the prediction, or by prompting the user as to whether the rest of the string should be automatically completed. While predictive algorithms are marketable in their own right, these predictive algorithms are not compatible with advertising and promotional activity because they are focused on completing what the user wishes to see, rather than what a promoter wishes for the user to see.